The conventional treatments for psoriasis are generally designed according to the age, gender, occupation and cognitive ability of a patient, the types and distribution of lesions, patient's response(s) to previous therapeutic method(s), and other medical histories of the patient. The primary therapeutic methods for psoriasis include topical therapy, systemic therapy, injection of biologics and phototherapy. Compositions for topical therapy include, e.g., corticosteroids, anthralin (available as Margiton®), coal tar (available as Polytar®), calcitriol (available as Silkis®), tazarotene (available as Tazorac®), salicylic acid, and these compositions are suitable for treating psoriasis patients with mild symptoms. Oral preparations of e.g., methotrexate (MTX), cyclosporine, and retinoids are commonly used for systemic therapy and are suitable for treating psoriasis patients with medium to severe symptoms. Biologics include alefacept (available as Amevive®), efalizumab (available as Raptiva®), etanercept (available as Enbrel®) and adalimumab (available as Humira®), and they are suited for injecting into psoriasis patients with medium to severe symptoms. Phototherapy, e.g., ultraviolet B (UVB) phototherapy, photochemotherapy such as psoralen plus ultraviolet A (PUVA), is suitable for treating psoriasis patients with severe symptoms.
However, additional therapeutic methods are desirable.